


Pink Fever

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jongin is 28, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Toys, blowjob, not exactly a daddy kink but similar to it, sehun is 17, sehun wears pink dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun understood that he was a little bit strange when he was young. He liked a little bit too much the color pink. He liked the way the short mini skirts were staying on his hips. He liked a little bit too much spreading his legs for older man. And he liked a little bit too much his hair to be slightly longer, so that he could do small pigtails on top of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Fever

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Jeanette and she knows why lol
> 
>  **warnings:** typos, grammar mistakes, idk if the whole thing makes sense but sehun is kinky, jongin loves him kinky and they do only kinky things \o/ 
> 
> it might be painfully rushed simply because at first i had great motivation for this fic, in the end, however, i barely could finish it. But still i hope you'll enjoy it!

Sehun had always been strange, but he loved being strange a little bit too much. 

He noticed that he wasn't as the other boys when he kept on liking girl dresses after he grew old enough to the point that his mother couldn't keep on dressing him as a girl because _"Sehun-ah, you're so pretty!"_ , he knew enough to know that he shouldn't be so proud to be called _pretty_ but he did, he blushed, looked down to his toes and smiled a little bit. He liked to be pretty a little bit too much.

But he believed it wasn't so bad. He was already fourteen when he tried for the first time the short pink mini skirt the older girl next door had. She was going on a date right after looking after Sehun, so she had taken him to her home, asking him for advice of what she should wear because in her eyes, he was dressing very good for a guy his age. He felt flattered and of course, helped her as much as he could. His eyes, however, fell on the short pink mini skirt. His eyes must have seem as excited as he was feeling, because she leaned on him, holding the skirt and asked with too sweet voice.

"Do you want to wear it?"

"Yes." He said right away.

He loved it, the slight cool feeling on his naked skin when he moved around, in front of the mirror to see how it looked on him. The girl was biting her lower lip, he noticed, her eyes on his bottom and she looked a little bit too interested but he didn't mind. He liked how he could barely feel the cloth on his skin, how free he was feeling, how easy it was to walk, how good it felt. And he blushed when he noticed that his bottom was good enough for the skirt too. Barely covered from the cloth but it looked so good. He liked how long his legs looked, how feminine his waist look with the skirt.

"You look so beautiful." the girl spoke from her bed, her eyes still on his body. "So beautiful."

"Thank you..." He replied quietly. Not daring to look at her once he realized that his small secret might be revealed and he might be made fun of but instead, he was embraced and felt a gentle kisses on his neck.

"I can give you as much clothes as you want to, Sehun-ah."

He cried then on her shoulder, thanking her, because he was accepted and he was maybe loved. He hoped he was. 

 

"What are you laughing for?" 

Sehun was startled from his thoughts then, from his memories, and turned around to face the man he loved. He chuckled then again and moved closer to the older to cuddle him and maybe be asking for a little adventure because both of them had to go to classes and work.

"I was thinking about the noona who gave me my first skirt." Sehun kissed Jongin's nose and smiled sweetly. When Jongin was sleepy he looked so much younger than he was and Sehun always felt butterflies in his stomach when the deep eyes stared at him with so much love and desire.

"That was three years ago." Jongin sighed and chuckled too. "Should I be jealous?"

"Nope. I'm all yours."

Sehun casually climbed on top of Jongin, straddling his hips and he made sure that he would be able to make Jongin know what he wanted. He loved Jongin too much, he was taken care of and Jongin loved him for who he was. Although it might not be good for both of them, because of their age difference, they still tried to be as close and as in love as they could.

"You're still loose." Jongin mumbled while he was kissing Sehun's neck and his fingers touching the rim and the velvet like skin around Sehun's entrance. Sehun let out a loud moan showing how much he wanted this, how much he loved having Jongin inside him.

"Please..." he moaned against Jongin's lips, he knew Jongin liked it when he begged, when he made himself smaller, even though they both knew that Sehun was almost the same size as Jongin already, he might even grow taller and bigger soon.

"Shh, don't be like this. Go and put the dress I bought you the other day..." Jongin spoke quietly, but his voice was intense enough to show Sehun that he wasn't kidding about it.

"Jongin..." Sehun whined, he was close to calling him _oppa_ knowing how this was making Jongin feel but he bit his tongue when he realized how aroused Jongin was only from the thought of Sehun wearing something he had bought for him.

"Go, I need you to see like this, I need to see you, baby." This time Jongin was moaning, his voice was deep, breathy and needy, so needy, that Sehun shivered and nodded because he wanted to please Jongin so much. He had always thought that this would be the easiest way to show his love towards Jongin.

Sehun stood up shakily then, wondering what kind of reward he can get if he did everything as he was told, he had always loved Jongin's rewards because they were usually making him weak in the knees. It wasn't only that, the thoughts of wearing that beautiful baby pink dress, short on his hips but taking the best of his curves and the idea of having his back slightly revealed, even when his shoulders were broader than maybe it was needed for the dress, Sehun wanted to see himself in it. These days it was rare for him to wear dresses and Jongin must have noticed the longing looks he was giving some of the dresses he had or the ones they passed through while they were on dates.

He walked towards the bags on the floor, took the dress, a small smile grew over his face when he walked back towards the bathroom where he was going to change. Once he took better look of the dress, there were flowers on it, beautifully dancing over the skirt of the dress, then he noticed that there was a ribbon too and Sehun unintentionally moaned. He thought of where he could have the ribbon but shook his head, he noticed a second one and he thought of something else. Turning around to face the mirror, Sehun played with his hair and put on the ribbons around the two small pigtails on his head, he was happy that his hair finally grew more.

Sehun put back his attention on the dress, he had noticed that the size was big but still looked small for him and a dark feeling grew in his heart, he wasn't prepared enough to stop dressing like this, yet now was not the time to think about it. Instead he started to push the dress over his shoulders down to his body and sighed with content relief that he was still the size needed for the dress, he felt the shivers of excitement when he felt how the skirt was wide on his hips and maybe short enough that when he would lean everything would be viewed but he loved it. The cotton of the dress was the perfect mix of tight and gentle over his skin, making him love the dress even more. Sehun turned around to admire his backside, the slightly revealed back and leaned a little bit to see that indeed he was right and his bottom was able to be seen. Jongin would enjoy this.

To finish the mix, Sehun took out the light pink lipstick he had bought maybe two years ago, since it was rarely used, it would do the work now. He had put some on his lips, making them look a juicy mix of strawberry milk looking perfectly well on him and the dress. Chuckling to himself, Sehun finally turned to walk towards the door and face his lover. He could notice that he had spent a little bit too much time inside.

What Sehun liked was the way Jongin stared at him, shamelessly with his eyes shining and his tongue slowly moving over his lower lip. Jongin's eyes moved up and down, looking at Sehun and his new dress, his eyes stopped on Sehun's head, chuckling lightly and smiling gently later. Sehun didn't move closer, he wasn't sure if it was time do so or he should let Jongin look at him like this. The look coming his way was so intense that Sehun felt shivers and need growing inside his guts. He felt so hot and so desired that he was sure that soon he wouldn't be able to hide his arousal.

"You look so beautiful, Sehun, so beautiful." Jongin's voice was deeper, a little bit rough and Sehun blushed when he noticed Jongin's hand moving up and down around his erection.

"Can I come to you?" Sehun never knew when he wanted to ask for permission or when he wished to be the one demanding, requesting, pushing and pulling. But now he knew he could make Jongin crazy if he acted as small as he could, as gentle as he could, as lovely as he wished to be.

"Of course, you can baby." Jongin groaned and moved over the bed, patting his lap and taking out the small pink vibrator under Sehun's pillow, smirking and winking at Sehun who was now bright red, he had forgotten to take it away. "How often did you play with it while I was away?" Jongin asked teasingly.

"Every night, hoping that you would come back home sooner so that I could feel you inside me." Sehun moaned only after the confession, he moved his hands over his hardened nipples under the the dress and pinch them lightly, making himself feel even harder and moaning shamelessly in front of his lover, but he knew that Jongin liked it, in fact craved it.

"You're so horny, come here, baby, let me take care of you." Jongin replied breathlessly and Sehun was more than happy to follow the request.

Sehun followed as he was asked and moved towards the bed, closer to Jongin and he was sure that he was blushing while walking closer, shyly playing with the hem of his dress, while he could feel Jongin's burning stare over his body, making Sehun's arousal grow even more. Once he was close to the bed and ready to climb on it. He didn't expect that Jongin would grab his wrist and pull him towards him, heavily falling on the bed and right between Jongin's legs. Sehun moaned when he could notice how Jongin was leaking for him and looked up at the older to ask what he needed to do.

"Suck me. Come on, baby, play with me." Jongin moaned when he felt Sehun's cold fingers carefully touching his tip. His eyes were burning with so much need and desire that Sehun couldn't resist but stuck his tongue out and lick the tip of Jongin's erection. Jongin groaned louder when Sehun opened his mouth and engulfed him fully on one try, humming against his erection and Jongin knew he would be in heaven soon.

Jongin had one hand in Sehun's hair, unfortunately undoing the ribbons, so that they fell down on the sheets and Jongin could grab a handful of thick hair. Jongin cursed with a groan when Sehun hummed before moving his mouth up and down on it. Jongin loved how Sehun had closed his eyes doing so, how his cheeks had a light pink color, how he looked so beautiful and how he had pulled his behind up in the air, Jongin was sure that the sight would be so beautiful from behind.

While Sehun was playing with his erection, Jongin tried the vibrator in his hand, usually he would like to work on Sehun alone, but now he wanted to enjoy the show, especially now when Sehun looked so beautiful and so vulnerable with the dress. And Jongin pushed gently Sehun's head before saying that he wanted to sit on the bed. Sehun looked at him confused at first, then the realization fell on him when he saw the shining with lube now vibrator.

"Would you play for me with it, baby?" Jongin asked and winked at Sehun. The latter wasn't someone who would say no, so Jongin was more than happy to see how Sehun looked at the toy before moving away so that he could sit down comfortably and let Jongin enjoy the show.

Jongin sat more comfortably on the bed too, his hand moving towards his erection, casually stroking it while his eyes were on Sehun. He had spread his legs, wide, enough for Jongin to be able to see everything, the dress was pushed up, so that his erection was seen too, Sehun looked embarrassed too, however not for too long. The moment the tip of the vibrator touched Sehun's entrance, a light moan left his lips, making Sehun to close his eyes and push back his head to reveal a beautiful long neck. The moment the toy moved fully inside, Sehun let out a needy moan with _Jongin, please..._.

The load and needy moan which had left Sehun's mouth, followed with the breathy _Jongin, please..._ made Jongin have his palm moving faster over his own erection, putting a little bit more friction over it than before while his eyes not even once left Sehun's pink entrance, or the sweat forming on his lover's forehead, or how Sehun was slightly blushing but still so beautiful and confident. Jongin was so in love right now, so when Sehun kept on moaning his name, the older could imagine how his lover was walking back to this flat, spreading himself open alone and in need for Jongin while he was bored on business trips. Sehun was rarely begging for something, but the small pleading sounds he was letting, Jongin wanted to give him the earth.

Jongin had always felt something when Sehun was begging him, it was indeed very rare to be heard. But there was something so beautiful in the way Sehun's voice grew smaller, whinier, and Jongin knew he was falling deeper and deeper.

When Sehun started to thrust his hips, moaning his name, and his erection staying proud and leaking, Jongin could barely hold himself before attacking Sehun, but he wanted to hear him more, he wanted to tease him. But in the same time, he wanted Sehun to know that Jongin thought he was the most beautiful from all.

"Baby, turn around on your knees, I want to see it better." Jongin pleaded when he noticed how wet and wide Sehun's rim looked and Sehun moaned, nodding his head.

He did as he was told, moving closer to Jongin while his back was facing him. He leaned down, his chest on the sheets, his left hand moved back towards his behind, playing with the toy, turning it on even more, so that he could feel the vibrations stronger inside him, deeper, since he needed release, but he wanted to have Jongin too.

The older gulped down at the sight. Sehun looked so good in front of him, so tasty with the pink and he didn't miss the lipstick he hoped to be able to taste later, since he craved a kiss, yet now he needed another place to kiss. 

He moved towards Sehun, both of his palms on Sehun's hips, spreading them wider. Sehun hissed and moaned at the touch and pushed his behind towards Jongin, quietly begging for more. Jongin gently pushed Sehun's hand away from the vibrator, still keeping it working inside. 

"You're so beautiful, baby, so beautiful in that dress." Jongin leaned down to bite Sehun's buttocks and Sehun let out a groan. "So lovely and cute." Jongin moved towards the vibrator and licked the skin surrounding it, Jongin could feel how Sehun shivered because of the act. "So attractive and so mine." Jongin growled at the last words and pulled out the vibrator out of Sehun, hearing the whine which followed.

"Jongin!" Sehun moaned his name when he felt the first lick. "Fuck!" he groaned when he felt something hot and warm entering him. Something which curled inside him, touching everything and fucking him in a way he couldn't resist.

Jongin knew that Sehun loved it, when he sucked the skin, pushed deeper, curling his tongue to touch everything possible inside, sucking again and lightly biting the sensitive skin. Sehun was ready to melt. To tease a little more, Jongin pushed two fingers inside with his tongue, they reached deeper and maybe touched that small spot inside Sehun, which could make him shiver and that was the first release for Sehun. He moaned, arched back and he came untouched. Jongin sucked the skin some more, feeling how strong it was clenching around him.

"Breathe, baby." Jongin whispered against the skin when he moved away. Sehun was panting loudly, his body still shaking from the release when he turned around to look at Jongin.

"Can I...?" Sehun looked down at Jongin's erection when he asked and Jongin chuckled and moved so that Sehun could get comfortable.

"Of course, you can. We will do it your way now." Jongin winked and Sehun let all small giggles with couple of snorts before he moved up and slowly let Jongin slide inside him.

Both let out content sigh once they were connected. Sehun started rocking his hips, barely letting Jongin's erection to move. Sehun loved when Jongin was buried deep inside him, making him full and content. He loved how Jongin was looking at him right now, sweaty palms on his hips, wide smile on his lips, shining eyes and affection Sehun had always dreamed of.

"So so beautiful, you are, baby." Jongin whispered and moved the skirt of the dress up on so that Jongin could touch the base of Sehun's hard on, making him moan. "So beautiful."

"I love you." Sehun's voice cracked at the end and Jongin moved his hand up, to touch Sehun's chin and pull him down for a lovely kiss.

They kissed for a while, not hurrying to finish and their movements were slow and full with love. Sehun wanted to let Jongin come but the latter was content with the pace and the warmth they shared right now.

"My noona..." Sehun spoke breathlessly, fastening the pace, his forehead was on Jongin's chest, he could hear how fast his heart was beating, only for Sehun.

"We're having sex...."

Jongin whined.

"She's going to marry Lu Han." Sehun circled his hips making both of them groan.

"Sehun, please..." Jongin liked the girl but he didn't need to listen about her now. But Sehun had other plans.

"She said that..." Sehun moaned before continuing. "Lu Han will wear a dress, a lovely pink color she said." Sehun moved up to look at Jongin when he finished his small confession. "I will wear dress on our wedding too."

Jongin needed a moment to register what Sehun was saying before he cursed, took hold of Sehun's hips and roughly changed their position so that he was on top. He was now desperately and fast moving inside Sehun, making the younger cry from the pleasure.

"I hate you for making me be so crazy in love with you." Jongin hissed against Sehun's neck and bite it to make his point. "But I fucking love you for exact the same reason."

"So you're willing to marry me?" Sehun asked between his moans and scratched Jongin's back when the latter moved too roughly inside him, making him as wrecked as his dress was now.

"And you even dare to ask." Jongin hissed before mumbling a gentle _yes_ and kissed him deeply.

They didn't need much to finish and finally collapse back on the bed, breathing heavily, holding hands and Jongin was softening inside Sehun. He licked his lips and stared down and Sehun who looked sleepy, sweaty and very cute, enough to be eaten again.

"I love this lipstick, can you wear it every day?" Jongin asked with a boyish smile, making Sehun blush and hide his face under his palms.

If Sehun had always been strange, Jongin thought that he had to be the devil inside, because he had waited for Sehun to notice him, long before his noona introduced them to one another.


End file.
